Mi último aliento
by Alexa-Angel
Summary: Que pasaría si Percy muriera en el último libro como decìa la gran profesía.¿Que pasaría con Annabeth?


_**Esta historia la he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo alguien alguna vez se pregunto que pasaría si Percy muriera como decía la gran profecía ,que sucedería con Annabeth pues esto es lo que creo que podría a ver pasado. Incluye parte del último olímpico**_

_**Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo**_

_**Historia: Mi último aliento **_

_**Punto de vista de Percy **_

_**El cuchillo, Percy—murmuró Annabeth. Su respiración era superficial—Héroe… hoja maldita…**_

Cuando mi vista se enfocó de nuevo, vi a Cronos agarrar su espada. después gritó de dolor y la soltó. Sus manos estaban quemadas y humeaban. El fuego del hogar creció al rojo vivo, como si la guadaña fuera incompatible. Vi una imagen de Hestia parpadeando en las cenizas, frunciendo el ceño a Cronos con desaprobación.

Luke se volvió y se desplomó agarrándose sus manos destruidas.

-Por favor, Percy…

Me puse de pie. Me acerqué hacia él con el cuchillo. Debería matarlo. Ese era el plan.

Luke me miró como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Se humedeció los labios.

-No puedes…no puedes hacerlo tu mismo. Él romperá mi control. Se defenderá. Solo mi mano. Sé dónde. Puedo…puedo mantenerlo controlado.

Ahora estaba definitivamente brillando, su piel empezó a humear. Levanté el cuchillo para golpearle. Entonces miré a Annabeth, a Grover acunándola en sus brazos, tratando de ser su escudo. Y finalmente entendí lo que había estado intentando decirme.

-Por favor—gimió Luke—No hay tiempo.

Si Cronos evolucionaba a su verdadera forma, no habría quien lo parara. Haría que Tifón pareciera un matón de patio de colegio. La línea de la gran profecía resonó en mi cabeza: "El alma de un héroe, una hoja maldita deberá cosechar". Mi mundo entero se me cayó a los pies, y le di el cuchillo a Luke.

Grover gritó:

-¿Percy? ¿Estás…eh…?

Loco. Demente. Columpiándome. Probablemente.

Pero lo observé mientras Luke cogía la empuñadura.

Me planté delante de él, indefenso.

Él desenganchó las correas laterales de su armadura, exponiendo un pequeño fragmento de su piel, justo debajo de su brazo izquierdo, un lugar que sería muy difícil golpear. Con dificultad, se apuñaló a si mismo.

No fue un corte profundo, pero Luke aulló. Sus ojos brillaron como lava. La sala de tronos se sacudió, haciéndome caer. Un aura de energía rodeó a Luke, brillando más y más fue solo un momento sus ojos se tornaron dorados de nuevo y me apuñalo en mi punto de Aquiles la sensación que sentí fue como bañarme de nuevo en el Rio Estigia. Escuche a Annabeth gritar y caí al suelo.

_**Punto de vista de Annabeth**_

Vi como los ojos de Luke se tornaron momentáneamente dorados fue solo un segundo pero eso basto, Cronos se movió tan rápido apuñalando a Percy en su único punto debil, despues los ojos de Luke volvieron a su color original y se desplomo al suelo.

-No.

Corría hacia Percy lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitian, lo encontré tirado en un charco de sangre lo sostuve en mi regazo.

-Ayuda grite-Ve por ayuda salió corriendo por ayuda .

-Percy abre tus ojos por favor no puedes dejarme.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron

-Annabeth...yo

-No hables estarás bien ya viene la ayuda

-Eres un hija de Atenea...eres inteligente sabes que voy a morir me dijo con voz debil.

-No ya veras la ayuda llegara no hables no gastes energía le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Percy levanto su mano y me toco la mejilla sus ojos verdes parecian apagarse poco a poco.

-Annabeth...Te amo, me dijo

Quite su mano de mi mejilla y la sostuve en la mía.-Yo también te amo, por eso no puedes dejarme que hago yo sin ti...Por favor no me dejes. Dije entre lagrimas

-Annabeth...Sé que usted siempre quiso construir algo permanente... y lo ha hecho. El amor que siento por ti,... que usted me ayudo a construir, va a durar para siempre. Me dijo entre alaridos.

Sujete más fuerte su mano.

-Percy daría todo, renunciaría a mis sueños .Para que estuvieras conmigo. Miré a un lado incapaz de verle los ojos.

-Annabeth siempre te amare...cumple tus sueños y vive por los dos...Por favor prométeme eso Annabeth ...Lo harás verdad. La respiración de Percy ya era superficial no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Lo mire a los ojos—Te lo prometo Percy dije entre lagrimas.

-Mi último aliento es tuyo Annabeth. Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía se levanto y me beso nuestro último beso y su último aliento. Después Percy cayó hacia atrás de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y un sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

-Te amo Percy .Sostuve su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos con más fuerza no dejaría que me apartaran de él .Annabeth escuche que alguien me llamaba. Miré era Grover venía con algunos campistas, Thalia y Nico venía con el.

-Annabeth me dijeron.

-Murió por salvarnos. Dije llorando sentí unas manos en mis hombros.

-Percy murió como héroe ira a los dijo Nico.

-Annabeth deja ir a Percy. Me dijo Thalia .Los dioses llegaron. Poseidón se abrió paso entre la gente, me quito el cuerpo de Percy de mis brazos, mientras el le daba su última bendición y hacía aparecer un sundario para su único hijo fue incapaz de saber que pasaba a mi alrededor mi dolor era demasiado .Cuando los dioses llamaron a los semidioses con mayor participación en las guerra, nos otorgaron premios que en nuestra vida podríamos a ver pensado que tendríamos .Me nombraron la Arquitecto oficial del Olimpo.

Después en el campamento fueron los funerales de los caídos en la batalla. Me toco pasar al frente para decir unas palabras hacía Percy.

-El era un gran amigo...las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta no pude terminar. Caí de rodillas al suelo llorando ¡Vuelve Percy! Sentí las manos de mis amigos me ayudaban a levantarme.

-Annabeth por favor, Me dijo Thalia .Percy no quería esto para ti.

-Lo siento solo que lo extraño.

Después de eso solo sentía las manos de mis amigos sosteniéndome evitando que me cayera, vi como a los cuerpos de los fallecidos les prendían fuego, vi como el cuerpo de Percy era consumido por las llamas. En ese instante un torrente de recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi mente, la primera vez que nos vimos, nuestro primer beso, el último beso y lo principal la promesa que le hice a Percy .

Ya en la noche al no poder dormir decidí repasar la profecía sabía que eso solo me hacía más daño pero no podía sentirme más mal de lo que ya me siento :

Un mestizo de los dioses mayores…deberá llegar a los dieciséis contra viento y marea. Percy era hijo de Poseidón uno de los tres grandes y el día en que murió cumplía los dieciséis.

Y ve el mundo en un sueño sin fin. Morfeo puso la ciudad a dormir.

El alma del héroe, deberá cosechar una hoja maldita. Mí cuchillo era la hoja maldita y cosecho el alma de Luke.

Una sola elección finalizará sus días. Al entregarle el arma a Luke quedo indefenso ante Cronos lo que provoco su muerte.

El Olimpo Preservará o arrasará. Su sacrificio hizo que el Olimpo se salvara.

Me levante de mi cama y fui al cementerio encontré la tumba de Percy pase una mano por su epitafio mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. PERCY JACKSON HIJO DE POSEIDON, SALVADOR DEL OLIMPO.

-Sabes cumpliré mi sueño de ser Arquitecto, el Olimpo será un gran monumento ya lo verás, viviré mi vida y conviviré con nuestros amigos como si tu estuvieras recosté en su tumba y llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Esa fue la última vez que llore de esa manera por Percy, deje atrás el dolor de su muerte, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide de el solo guardo mi dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón y me queda el consuelo de que en mi siempre estaría el último aliento de Percy.

_**Bueno que les pareció .Bueno se que si Percy murió Grover también tendría que a ver muerto solo digamos que Percy logro romper el enlace que tenía con el.**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios.**_


End file.
